A Bizarre Dream
by Kwahzutah
Summary: A weird dream leaves Yata longing after something ridiculously cute and unobtainable. SaruMi


Well, I really have no excuse, except that my OTP has way too much angst and needs more fluff! Originally uploaded on my Tumblr.

* * *

"Mommy!"

Misaki started, and his eyes traveled down to see a small child tugging at his shirt. The little boy's hair was a dark navy, eyes molten gold. An adorable smile sat across his face and he looked up at the fiery haired teen with the utmost adoration.

"Mommy, let's go play!" Another pull on his shirt. What was going on?

"Look's like Mommy's got his head in the clouds again." A teasing voice floated from behind him and Misaki turned to find a smirking Saruhiko standing in the doorway.

He could feel his chest clench in surprise as Saruhiko – of all the people! - strode forward and lifted the child with ease. Then the resemblance between the two hit him as both smiled his way.

"What the fuck did I just dream?" Yata shot up in bed, hand grasping at his chest in horror. "What the holy fuck?"

"What did you dream that has you so out of sorts?" Saruhiko was propped against a pillow beside him, a book in hand.

"Nothing!" Misaki said, perhaps a bit too quickly. But seriously? Of all the things to dream? That was pure freaky!

First off, he was a guy! Guys obviously couldn't have babies, duh! And second? Saru hated kids – no way he would ever treat one the way he did in the dream! Did he eat something strange yesterday, or what?

Saruhiko raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

But as much as he would deny it, the theme of children seemed to follow Misaki religiously from that point onwards. Baby ads on tv, parks and playgrounds everywhere, pregnant women all over the place... It was a living nightmare!

And to make matters worse, as he and Saru were traveling the street one morning a child bumped into the taller male. _Uh oh!_

The balloon in the kid's hand slipped out as though in slow motion, the disappointment potent on her face. But then, quick as lightning, Saru's fist easily grasped it and returned it to the girl.

Misaki gaped at the sight he never expected to see in a million years. Saru turned away from the grinning child boredly, pretending nothing had happened. Neither of them said anything about it, Saru perhaps from embarrassment and Misaki from the remnants of the dream.

Misaki sighed as he stood alone in line at the supermarket. He scratched his shoulder, shifting from one foot to the other as the long line continued to be slow. He felt half-inclined to shout for the cashier to hurry up, but thought better of it.

And when it was nearly his turn at the register, his eyes lit upon the magazines on the shelf, in particular... A baby magazine.

No, he wasn't seriously considering it... Was he?

Flushing a dark pink, Misaki glanced to the left and right before a hesitant hand lifted the innocent book and threw it face-down beside the eggs – but that hardly helped, as the back had a large ad for a stroller...

Misaki furtively hopped onto the bed, keenly listening for any sound of Saru returning home. He checked every corner of the room to be sure and closed the curtains, but finally it was just him and the magazine in a stare-off.

He gulped, large eyes nervous as he tentatively opened the first page. He didn't even realize babies needed some of this stuff!

He folded the corner of his spot to bookmark it, then deftly hid it beneath the mattress when he heard Saruhiko at the door.

A cute, chubby toddler sat on the floor before him, dimpling with a grin. Tiny hands reached up for him. _He looks just like Saru._

Misaki hesitantly reached out his own hands to touch the little boy's.

"Ma!" The toddler cooed, fingers closing around Misaki's thumbs.

The baby's hands were so small, so soft... He bit his lip as an unfamiliar feeling pulled at his chest. Clear liquid pooled at the corners of his eyes – but it was only a dream! It was okay to cry in a dream, right?

Misaki closed his fingers around the little fists and lifted the giggling toddler up to stand. He let go with a strange pride as the child stood on his own feet.

But panicked as the boy nearly fell back onto his bottom, catching him around the middle – shrieks of laughter met his ears.

His face was wet when he woke this time. Misaki rubbed at his cheeks fervently to dry them, freezing as he noticed Saru beside him.

Holding the baby magazine.

The other male idly flipped through it, face unreadable. He reached over to catch a stray tear from Misaki's blushing face.

"It's nothing-" He rubbed a sleeve across his eyes.

"You've been off lately." Saru said gently. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Well, he was already caught by the magazine... And he shouldn't keep secrets, right?

"It's just-" He stared at the floor. "A dumb dream I had. There was a baby."

"And?"

"He-" He choked up a little, but cleared his throat and continued. "Looked just like you. Except his eyes. And then called me-"

Misaki couldn't say it, it was too embarrassing! He looked at his hands, remembering the feeling from his dream. He missed the comprehending look on Saru's face, too caught up in feeling ashamed. "But I know it's dumb. I'm a guy, I can't-"

"I think a baby that looks like Misaki would be much cuter." And Yata was staring up, wide-eyed as Saru pushed the magazine back under the mattress and went back to his own book.

He made no comment when the stash grew over the next days.


End file.
